One Shots Fairy tail
by Portgas D. Monica
Summary: One-Shots. diferentes parejas en diferentes situaciones amorosas... - Lucy discute con Natsu y Gray ve una oportunidad para acercare a ella - Capitulo 2 GRAY-Lucy con menciones NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey gente pero cuanto tiempo no, pues vengo a dejar lo que había prometido y es la serie de one shots... la verdad ya no se como decirles jaja según iban a ser de 1500 palabras o menos y este quedo con 80 palabras arriba del limite xD en fin este shot dedicado a *Mi* jajaj xD no no es para todos los que me leen y que muy amablemente me dajar rev Yo adorarlos en aceite *o* jaja lol.**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy tail no me pertenece, si fuera mio habria NaLu en todos los caps :p.

**Advertencia: **Ligero contenido adulto(pero va conozco a cierta persona que siendo menor de edad lo leerá jajaja )

* * *

><p>… <em>El juego en el que estábamos inmersos era cada vez más caliente, el deseo al gozo se hizo dueño de la situación, sudábamos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban salados, calientes. Los cabellos despeinados, mojados. Se diría que estábamos embriagados con los destellos que emanaban nuestros cuerpos llenos de pasión, las caricias llenas de lujuria nos sacaban de la realidad. La pasión latente anulaba nuestras voluntades y…<em>

- ¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué estás leyendo? - grito una vos atrás de mí, no tenia que voltearme para saber quién era.

- Natsu te he dicho que no entres a mi casa por la ventana y mucho menos me grites cuando estoy leyendo- le grite enojada, espero que se le olvide su primer pregunta, el no tiene por que saber lo que leo.

- No te enojes, solo quería verte hoy.- me dijo él con una sonrisa muy a su estilo. Un momento ¿quería verme?-¿Eh? ¿Y porque precisamente querías verme?-pregunte curiosa.

- Pues estaba aburrido así que vine hacerte compañía.- Ja, lo sabia no quería verme simplemente estaba aburrido, claro, para el soy como su juguete de diversión.

- Si estabas aburrido porque no vas a pescar con Happy o a discutir con Gray como siempre lo haces ¡Ya mí me dejas leer tranquila!-grite ligeramente ofendida mientras veía como la cara de Natsu paso de divertida a tener una mueca de enojo.

- ¿Estás molesta porque vine a verte, o porque interrumpí tu lectura?-me dijo con tono enojado, pero no se dé que, si la que debe estar molesta soy yo.

- Por ambas.-le grite de nuevo. -siempre haces lo mismo, cuando estoy haciendo mi novela o leyendo llegas a interrumpir metiéndote a mi casa como si fuera tuya.-grite más alto mientras veía a Natsu con una expresión igual de molesta .-además solo vienes cada vez que esta aburrido y me usas como si fuera un juguete para matar tu aburrimiento.

- Eso no es cierto.-grito.

- Si lo es.-conteste igual.

- Hmp sigo diciendo que eres un bicho raro, apuesto a que solo estas molesta porque interrumpí tu lectura, a ver ¿que estabas leyendo?-oh oh el no debía ver el libro, si sabe que leo historias eróticas se va reír y seguro le dice al gremio entero.

- Que te importa aléjate.-le grite alejándome de él al ver como se acercaba a mí para ver el contenido del libro.

- No me alejo hasta ver que es lo que estabas leyendo.-dijo el acercándose mas y mas, joder es ahora cuando me arrepiento de tener lejos a las llaves.

- Aléjate ¡Natsu!-dije forzada pues prácticamente estaba encima mío tratando de quitarme el libro y…olviden lo que dije ¡el acaba de quitarme el libro!

Al ver su expresión curiosa por el simple hecho de ver en la tapa del libro, mil pensamientos vinieron a mí, si le dice algo de esto como demonios veré la cara de todos en el gremio, y más sabiendo que en su mayoría era una bola de pervertidos y malpensados, vi como su mueca de diversión se borraba lentamente al empezar a leer el contenido dejando en su lugar un ligero sonrojo.

¿Qué demonios? ¡Natsu sonrojado! ¿Y por leer eso?

- Lucy…-me hablo en susurro, oh genial que empiecen las burlas.-eres una pervertida.-dijo el viendo a mi dirección.-genial aquí comienza mi tortura.

- No es cierto.-me defendí.- además no soy la única chica de Fairy Tail que lee este tipo de cosas.-dije recordando mi día en Fairy hills al enterarme de ciertos gustos de Erza además de la confesión de levy a lo mismo.

- Ja, eso ya lo sabía, las chicas de Fairy, no, las chicas en general son una pervertidas.-dijo como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese una verdad absoluta, enserio ¿este es el tipo del que me enamore? si es así, realmente estoy jodida.

- Hay por favor, los chicos son los más pervertidos, si no ve a todos los del gremio viendo a Mira-san a mí y otras, como si fuéramos el último pedazo de carne en el planeta, además tu mismo le dices pervertido a Gray ¿o me equivoco?.

- No, pero es por razones diferentes, además a ellos no los he visto leer lo que tu lees.-me acuso.

- Bueno y que si lo leo.-le grite ya furiosa.-al fin de cuentas eso me va servir para después.-

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-me pregunto curioso, joder y es aquí cuando me arrepiento de abrir la boca de mas.

- Pues….

- ¿Pues?-insistió.-Según tú como para que te va a servir esto.-dijo con burla pintada en su voz mientras se acercaba a mí con los brazos cruzados.

- No tengo porque decirlo.- le conteste con un muy visible sonrojo en mi cara y la voz entrecortada por la vergüenza.

- Dilo.-me ordeno.-a menos de que quieras que todo el gremio se entere que la dulce Lucy Lee historias no aptas para menores de edad.-me advirtió, joder enserio tanto tiempo junto Natsu se me pegan sus mañas y ahora por abrir la boca de mas estoy en problemas, cosa que sería típicas de él ¡no mías!.

- Yo….-Vamos Lucy piensa, di algo.

- ¿Sí? -.

- Pues me va servir cuando me consiga novio.-murmure muy por lo bajo, pero al parecer no lo suficiente…

- Explícate.-hable el ya sin tono burlón y con la voz ¿tensa?, ok enserio estoy en problemas, y los ojos de Natsu ocultos por la sombra de su fleco no ayuda.

- Si, veras cuando consiga pareja, ¿tú sabes lo que hacen no? el libro lo dice y yo.-dios esto es vergonzoso.-pues…

- Me estas diciendo.-hablo bajo interrumpiéndome.- ¡que tu urgencia de conseguir novio es por qué quieres hacer lo que dice este cochino libro!-rugio de repente con una gran furia en su voz.

- No es lo que piensas Natsu.-lo interrumpí, por nada del mundo voy a dejar que piense mal de mi.- A lo que me refiero es que algún día me voy a enamorar de alguien y puede que llegue a casarme y esas son las cosas que debe hacer una con su marido y yo…

- ¡No!.-grito sorprendiéndome.

- ¿No qué?-pregunte, ¿a qué demonios se refiere con "no"?.

- Tú no te vas a casar con un… con un Fulano desconocido.-me dijo aun con la mirada todavía oculta, ok eso me enojo quien se cree para manejar mi vida, una cosa es que este enamorada de el, y otra muy distinta es que me deje manipular. Yo también merezco alguien que me ame ya que se que Natsu no siente lo mismo que yo …

- Y quien te crees que eres para decirme si me caso o no ¡¿eh?-grite con una muy notoria furia en mi voz.- Además a ti que te importa lo que haga con mi vida.

Y de la nada levanto la mirada que estaba llena de furia pero al mismo tiempo de dolor como si algo de lo dicho hace un momento le hubiese dolido, la pregunta es ¿Qué fue?, y al parecer mi pregunta iba ser contestada.

- Me importa, por el simple hecho de que me importas, de que eres importante para mí, ¡Y no voy a permitir que un Fulano se lleve lo que es mío por derecho!.

Espera que… mas mi mente no puedo terminar de procesar lo dicho por Natsu cuando de un segundo a otro estaba frente a mi presionando sus labios con los míos, el shock que había recibido no me permitió corresponderle de inmediato, pero recordé que la persona que me estaba besando es a la que amo, al parecer cuando se dio cuenta que correspondía el beso la cosa se puso más caliente.

Un gemido de sorpresa salió de mi garganta al sentir su lengua en mi boca haciendo más pasional el beso, ¿como demonios llegamos a esto? Ah sí, el libro, pues al demonio el cochino libro en este momento.

Y como bien dicen por ahí, lo bueno nunca dura, la maldita falta de oxigeno nos hizo separarnos.

- Luce.-hablo él con su frente pegada a la mía y con una voz enronquecida, que por Kami jamás se lo había escuchado.-Tú eres mía, y no voy a dejar que nadie más se te acerque ¿entendiste?…ah y te amo.

Ok eso fue raro, pero siguiendo lo que mi corazón o bueno mis alteradas hormonas, no me quedo de otras más que decir…-Si.

- Hablo enserio, llevo tiempo espantándote a las moscas que se te acercaban mas de lo debido. -siguió hablando. Oh eh ahí el porqué batallaba mucho este último par de meses buscando pareja, en fin ahora tengo al que quiero.

- Natsu, yo también te amo.-le dije aun con la respiración entrecortada, y es que joder besa bastante bien.

Bien, ya aclarada las cosas, seguimos en lo que estábamos, los besos y las carisias no se hicieron esperar, cada segundo sentía que mi cuerpo reaccionaba por el toque de sus manos las cuales parecían multiplicarse ya que en un momento las sentía en mi cintura y un segundo después estaba en otro lugar.

- Espera luce.- hablo entrecortado por interrumpir el beso.-no creo que debamos estar haciendo esto.-pero mi dedo le callo la boca.-se que quieres esto Natsu, y yo también así que dame una razón por la cual no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.-le dije mientras besaba su cuello haciendo que el soltara un jadeo dándome a entender que realmente quería que esto sucediera.

- Luce no juegues con fuego, que vas salir quemada.-me advirtió con la mirada nublada por la lujuria.

- Prepara la hoguera entonces.- respondí con seguridad.-porque prefiero arder con tu fuego que permitir que te alejes de mí en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Joder, después de venir de afuera que es el infierno de ciudad como es Monterrey, ahora a mi se me ocurre poner la palabra arder en el shot, pero en fin si no fuera por Natsu no le tendria cierto cariño al fuego jajaja.<strong>

**Como sea, ¿les gusto?, espero que si, en fin como dije en el ultimo cap de Pequeño Salamander(que por cierto se va retrasar un par de días mas jeje).**

**Estos one shot van a ser por pedidos o por la idea que se me venga en el momento tomo pedidos de Lucy-Natsu(este en especial jeje)Lucy-Gray Lucy-Loke Levy-Gazille Gray-juvia Erza-Jellal pero no me pidan juntar a Natsu con nadie mas que no sea Lucy porque no podree TwT.**

**Ya tengo dos pedidos el primero va ser para..Piffle Priincess quiem me pidio un Gray-Lucy asi que el 2º cap va ser de esa pareja.**

**El tercero es para un regalo de mi amiga Melissa que va ser algo como un semi Crossver Fairy/One Piece y no Gabe si lees esto no es el fic que ya tengo en mente este va ser un shot :p**

**bueno ya nos vemos en el sig cap **

**Sayoo **


	2. Chapter 2

**H-hola chicas y chicos pero cuanto tiempo sin verlos ¿se cortaron el pelo desde la ultima ves que los leí? ¿no? mmm... como les fue desde eh...bueno que importa la fecha ¿cierto? ^^! Si se que me tarde MUCHO en actualizar, pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida... eso y que en mi trabajo me tenían como esclava o de plano la inspiración no llegaba... ok basta de excusas, a lo que nos importa el One Shot es GRAY-Lucy con menciones de NaLu. Aclarado esta, espero les guste a los amantes de esta pareja y también a los demás... Reviews criticas constructivas se aceptan(sin llegar ****insultos claro).**

****Fairy tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima****

_letras de este estilo son pensamientos._

Con dedicación especial a:** Piffle Priincess **quien me pidió el Gray-Lucy hace un tiempo ya (espero que todavía sigas por aquí)jeje si lo lees espero te guste.

* * *

><p><strong><span>One shot 2<span>**

Celos…

Los celos son una respuesta emocional compleja y perturbadora, que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como propio. Comúnmente se denomina así a la sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona amada nos reste atención en favor de otra.

Y es exactamente esa misma emoción que yo, Gray Fullbuster sentía en este preciso momento.

Celoso de _esa _persona que estaba pegado a _aquella_ otra persona.

No podía evitar el no sentirlo, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo con esa perturbación en la cabeza, y aunque al principio era leve, con el tiempo se fue haciendo incomodo para mi persona.

Y es que ver _tan_ juntos a Natsu y Lucy me molestaba. Cada vez ellos estaban más juntos y encerrados en una burbuja que nada ni nadie podía reventar.

Ni siquiera la misma Titania Erza con todo y sus espadas.

Todos en el gremio decían que en un futuro esos dos terminarían casados, al principio me parecía gracioso imaginar a Natsu con la soga atada al cuello por culpa de Lucy, pero ahora.

-Suspiro-

Lucy…

La persona que me tenía en ese estado de _celos, _¿no estarían dudando de mis preferencias verdad? Porque si sentía celos, pero porque a Natsu le gusta Lucy.

La cosa es que ni yo mismo se cuando demonios empezó a atraerme de esa manera Lucy, Tal vez desde un principio, porque tampoco era ciego, ella es muy guapa, no por nada quedo en segundo lugar en el con curso de 'Miss Fairy', de todas maneras no sé si fue desde ahí o en la isla Galuna, o después de lo ocurrido con su padre. No se la verdad.

Pero como dije, era incomodo sentir esto cuando tu amigo/rival sentía lo mismo, o eso decían las chicas del gremio, ok eso lo decía Mirajane.

Estar enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia es mi problema.

Como sea, mi problema no se va ir suspirando a cada rato, y el solo hecho de estar mirándome a mí mismo de esta manera solo me viene una palabra para describirme.

Patético

Por más que lo piense, para ella solo seré un buen amigo, porque ni a mejor amigo podre llegar, ese puesto ya estaba ocupado por el...

-Suspiro-

Genial, de tanto hablar conmigo mismo y darle tantas vueltas al asunto termine lejos de mi casa, patético de verdad. Ahora tendré que dar la vuelta y hacer el gran recorrido a mi casa.

Simplemente genial… (Notase el sarcasmo por favor).

Solo camino unos cuantos metros y... ¿Esa es Lucy? ¿Qué estará haciendo ella por aquí y sola? O mejor dicho ¿Sin él? ¿Esas son lagrimas? ¿La habrá hecho llorar Natsu?

Para averiguarlo tendría que acercarme a ella ¿no?... Genial debería dejar de preguntarme a mí mismo cosas tan estúpidas.

- Lucy – le hablo llamando su atención, y ya cerca de ella aclare mis sospechas, ella si estaba llorando.

- Oh Gray – me contesto quitando con sus manos el rastro de lagrimas – ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida

- Nada en especial, solo paseaba ¿y tú? – pregunte normal para que no se diera cuenta de lo que vi en ella.

- Pues igual que tú, solo paseaba – dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida, la cual note era una sonrisa falsa.

- Que extraño, a estas horas siempre te encuentras con el idiota de Natsu – dije con un muy leve tono de rencor.

No pude dejar de notar que al mencionar al cerebro de lava Lucy hizo una mueca de dolor, al parecer sus lágrimas fueron causadas por ese imbécil.

- Bueno, pues si pero hoy no – hablo nerviosa. Si, definitivamente el problema era Natsu.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque? – le pregunte poniéndola incomoda. – ¿Ocurrió algo con él? ¿Se pelaron o algo así? – cuestione aun mas.

- No… – dijo ella nerviosa.

- Mientes – dije en voz alta haciendo que ella me mirara directo a los ojos – eres una muy mala mentirosa, algo ocurrió con él, te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo mientes, y además te vi llorar Lucy – dije ahora enojado, si enojado, pero con la persona que la haya hecho llorar que seguramente fui un idiota de pelo rosa.

Lucy estuvo en silencio un minuto, solo la vi bajar su mirada haciéndome preocupar. Estúpido Natsu ¿qué le habrá hecho para dejarla así?

- Gray – me hablo con voz entrecortada y empezando a temblar.

Mala señal, si me preguntan…

- Natsu y yo – continuo para dar un respiro - nos peleamos – dijo terminando la oración y unos segundos después empezar a llorar.

Kami-sama nunca me ha gustado ver llorar a una mujer, mucho menos a Lucy.

-Suspiro-

- Lucy, eso me imagine cuando te vi aquí, ¿Pero por qué se pelaron? – dije con la voz más calmada que pude sacar.

- ¡Es que es un idiota! – grito enojada, bueno grito lo obvio ¿qué más se puede decir de el aliento de lava? – el muy idiota se enojo solo porque le dije… em porque le dije.- hablo o mejor dicho empezó a balbucear.

- ¿Si, Que le dijiste?- Pregunte… Extraño, primero llora enojada y ahora está toda sonrosada y balbuceando ¿Qué la habrá dicho?- Vamos Lucy con confianza soy tu amigo – _auch, duele decirlo_- puedes decirme lo que sea.- le dije aun con voz calmada.

Suspiro profundamente y…- lo que pasa es que compre una revista de Sorcerer y venia un artículo de los chicos más guapos de Fairy Tail, Natsu quería averiguar quien estaba en primer lugar solo para burlarse ya que según no le importaba si salía o no en la revista – suspiro- bueno, fuimos directo a el primer lugar y quien estaba ahí… eras tú.

- ¿Yo? – pregunte sorprendido, realmente no me lo esperaba _aunque_…- ¿Qué tiene que ver el articulo ese? ¿Acaso el idiota se enojo porque no estaba en primer lugar y yo sí? – le pregunte con una sonrisa algo arrogante, pues aunque lo duden esa cosa me subió un poco el ego.

- Pues algo por el estilo, al principio se burlo de ello y menciono algo sobre burlarse en frente de ti diciéndote principito de hielo, después pregunto que quien era él o la idiota en ponerte en primer lugar, y después me pregunto qué ¿Qué opinaba de eso? Y…

_¿Y? ¿Porque se detiene? Tan mala fue su opinión de mí…_

- Yo le dije que no era nada malo, que si estabas en ese lugar era porque te lo mereces - término de hablar sorprendiéndome, ¿acaso fue mi imaginación o ella cree que soy guapo?

Momento incomodo sin dudarlo… bien, ay que romper el hielo, irónico ¿no?

- Ja, realmente piensas que soy guapo Lucy – le pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa arrogante haciéndola sonrojar, muy linda para mí.

- No te burles Gray – dijo golpeándome en el brazo izquierdo pero sin que se desapareciera su muy lindo sonrojo.

- ¿Acaso no piensas que soy guapo Lucy? Me siento herido – dije de forma teatral sacándole una gran carcajada. Si antes se veía linda, ahora se ve hermosa.

- Claro que lo eres – dijo ella aun riendo, aunque al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que dijo sonrojándose aun mas sacándome ahora a mí una muy sonora carcajada.

- Buenos pues gracias por aclararlo Lucy – dije riéndome todavía escuchando un 'hmp' de ella, al parecer se enojo por mi risa.- Tranquila Lucy no te enojes, pero es bueno saber que te parezca guapo. - le dije haciéndola enojar un poco más, increíble aun enojada es bonita.

-Ten cuidado Gray que no se te suba el ego de más – dijo ella ahora en manera de broma.

- No te preocupes Lucy para mí también eres muy guapa – _hermosa en realidad._

- Ja, eso ya lo sabía – dijo picándome el pecho con su dedo.

- ¿Qué decía del ego señorita Heartfilia?- dije regresándole lo antes dicho por ella.

- Solo bromeo… Principito del hielo – dijo riéndose del tonto apodo idea del traga fuego amigo nuestro.

- Entonces, volviendo al tema ¿que hizo enojar a Natsu? – pregunte con curiosidad, aun no sabía el motivo de su enojo. Aunque ya lo sospechaba, no, realmente si lo sabía y es el mismo problema que tengo yo.

- ¡Pues es que no se! Solo le dije lo que tú ya sabes y se enojo – contesto volviendo a ella un tono de tristeza, ella odia pelearse con alguien del gremio y mas tratándose de Natsu… para mi desdicha.

- Mira Lucy, todos los del gremio saben que tu y Natsu tienen una relación especial, después de todo el junto con Happy te trajeron al gremio, así que lo más seguro es que Natsu se sienta… como decirlo…celoso. – _Si celoso aunque es irónico puesto que yo también lo estoy de él. _

- ¿Pero celoso de que? – pregunto sorprendida. Increíble por mas que la vea no puedo creer que sea tan inocente.

- Pues de mí, tu le dijiste de alguna manera que para ti yo no te soy tan indiferente, y tienes que ver nuestro historial, peleamos por todo y le diste directo en su orgullo, ¡somos rivales en todo Lucy! Y que para ti yo sea mejor que él le dolió. – termine de explicar.

- ¿Solo por eso? – pregunto aun mas sorprendida, _eso y que está enamorado de ti al igual que yo y no dudo que él lo sepa._

- Ya no te enojes Lucy, mira, ¿qué tal si le damos un motivo para que este enojado de verdad? – Le pregunte haciendo que me mire con duda – ya sabes, vamos a una misión nada mas tu y yo ¿eh, que te parece la idea?

- Estupenda idea Gray,- me felicito - Porque de todas maneras no voy a tener ganas de ir a una misión con Natsu un tiempo – estupendo, iremos solo ella y yo, _en tu cara Salamander._

- Ya, ya, no te enojes que después te salen arrugas, te invito a cenar y de paso me dices como vas con tu novela, aun no olvido que me la quitaste de las manos y me quede realmente metido en la historia.

Ella no tardo en regañarme diciéndome que Levi sería la primera en leerlo y no sé cuantas cosas más, en mi cabeza solo estaba el hecho de que solo por unos días estaremos ella y yo de misión …solos.

Y si, estaba celoso y estoy celoso de la relación que tienen ellos todavía, pero eso no significa que yo no haga mi lucha para tenerla conmigo. Aunque no dudo que Natsu haga su lucha también.

Que podemos decir, a veces luchamos por tonterías, pero también luchamos por cosas importantes.

Y Lucy Heartfilia era una de ellas.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Como se habrán dado cuenta, al menos los que leyeron el cap pasado este no tiene nada que ver con el lime, la razón es que la relación de Gray-Lucy conforme este escribiendo de ellos ira subiendo de tono, tampoco me siento tan identificada como con el NaLu asi que PasoaPaso enserio espero que les guste xD, por cierto creo que ya se dieron cuenta pero me cambie el Pen Name olvídense de monika-uchiha ya deje el lado obscuro (Naruto) ok no tanto así, pero me gusta mas el que tengo ahora.<p>

Aclaración: el One Shot crossver de Fairy Tail y One Piece que tenia planeado...pues ya ne estará, el motivo es porque le puse demasiado de mi tiempo a eso que en vez de shot se hicieron como 7 caps asi que ya saben no se suspende pero cambiaron los planes, Avisada estas Mora D Tenshii.

Próximo Cap NaLu, dedicado a mm... bueno a todos los que pidieron NaLu ... ah y el siguiente a ese es...Gray-Erza.

Y ahora si ya para acabar; Pequeño Salamander si no es el Domingo el Sábado subo cap nuevo...*w* POR FIN!

Ahora si Byebye


End file.
